


How Kim Wonshik, Seoul City Medium, Met Life and Death Themselves

by heartandseoul (tokyolights)



Category: VIXX
Genre: Leo is the angel of death, Ravi is the only medium that can register that they're there, and Ken is the angel of life, and it's a struggle for him, shitpost at its finest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 11:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13189317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyolights/pseuds/heartandseoul
Summary: this is a shit post about life, death, and a medium who can see them.





	How Kim Wonshik, Seoul City Medium, Met Life and Death Themselves

“You know, you’re gonna die if you keep doing that.”

Wonshik was jolted awake by the sound of a voice way different than the spirits he was used to. The pillow he’d been using to block out the sounds of wandering spirits, whispering about the  _ Angel of Death being near  _  or something crazy like that. It was extremely annoying, Seoul wasn’t known to be the quietest city in Korea even by living people standards and when the whispering starts it just gets louder, rendering Wonshik incapable of any kind of sleep he thought he'd rather die.

But he was a medium, the only medium in all of South Korea, so he didn't. He settled for people paying him to find their love ones if they were ready and communicating with the dead. He was used to people who didn't believe in him wondering how he did what he did. He didn't think it was that big of a deal though. And the voices kept whispering and he thought he'd be better off normal. 

But he wasn't. And now  the actual  _ Angel of Death  _  was sitting on the foot of his bed. Wonshik expected him to be a lot more...well, intimidating and scary looking, but he looked calm. And seemingly normal if you didn’t count the red eyes and paler than paper complexion. His hair was black, his clothes were black. It's like he stepped out of a Hot Topic and thought it was acceptable to wear all that. 

“Listen Taekwoon, he wasn’t even pressing hard enough to-”

“Still, it’s better to give him a warning than have to face him when he can obviously tell we’re watching him, that’s just rude Jaehwan. He's a medium, we're angels.”

_ That has to be the Angel of Life or else I wouldn’t be here right now,  _  Wonshik thought, eyes flickering between Taekwoon and Jaehwan. They weren’t on opposite sides, as one might think two opposing sides might be, they’d been- _ quite literally _ -holding hands. 

“Uh not to be rude or anything but,” Wonshik asked, “Why are you two here?”

“Well, you  _ did  _ almost smother yourself to death,” Taekwoon replied, “That’s why  _ I’m  _  here at least.”

“And I’m here because I’m contractually obligated to be with Taekwoon in the case that he royally screws up and takes a life not meant to be taken,” the other-  _ Jaehwan,  _ Wonshik thought- said cheerily, “I don’t make the laws of the universe, the universe does.”

Wonshik groaned, placing the pillow over his head again only for it to be removed. Taekwoon’s red eyes stared back at him, sighing lightly before lifting Wonshik’s head- _ why was he even touching me,  _ Wonshik panicked - and placing the pillow underneath it. He said something about neck strain and how bad it is in the morning. 

Wonshik didn’t care, he just wanted to sleep.    

 


End file.
